


The five of them

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i love 5 babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Piece based on "BREAKTHROUGH!" for Cantare Zine!I'll cheer on them too.





	The five of them

SS had finally arrived. 

All of the effort they had put on all the lives they executed led to this day. 

Like Makoto would think, it felt like getting inside the final boss fight of a game. 

This would be the end of it. This would decide everything. They fought since day one, for the "Revolution" they longed for. Of course, the aura was tense. Everyone went through so much struggle, between personal concerns and school ones. But today, all of it would be forgotten. The main focus was on winning "SS". 

Subaru, Hokuto, Makoto, Mao.. And Anzu. 

Even when she wouldn't stand on stage like the rest, she would help as much as she could as the beloved "producer" she was. Everyone would say all of this went so well thanks so her, since she did so much. She was the one to make the first of Trickstar's uniforms, she was the one who would stand beside them all this time, help them organize their lessons, sew costumes, bring snacks for them when they were tired out. It's true that she joined Yumenosaki this year, but that doesn't make her less important, and doesn't take out the fact that she was like a string that could keep the rest together. 

_ You should know that better than anyone, right, Producer? _

They sat on the backstage for a while, awaiting for the moment to step on that so awaited stage. They weren't alone, of course, since Eden was also there. 

It sounds a bit crude to talk about enmities, but in that moment, unfortunately they are one of the obstacles keeping them from sweet victory. This is a known fact, and the unit won't let them take it. At this moment, they're fighting for everyone, but also for themselves. Putting their bonds in a test. 

Then they feel it. The signal to finally step on stage.

"Yahoo~ I'm stepping first ☆" Subaru mentioned, while making the motion of jumping inside a pool.

"Don't get too excited. Eden had already been here before." Mao replied, laughing a bit towards Subaru's funny motions.

"Boo~ Party pooper." The first one replied back, pouting.

"Calm down, calm down~" Makoto intruded, while pointing at the stage surreptitiously. 

Subaru looked towards the public, and spaced out for a bit. Everything was so brilliant, the stage was so big.. It was fantastic. He couldn't help but stare a few more seconds, before snapping out of it and catch up the pace with the others, smiling like always. 

They made a little circle in the middle of the stage, where they cheered for some seconds. 

Hokuto decided to finally talk to let out a short sentence. "Let's breakthrough." 

Yes. They were to surpass this, just like everything else. They got this. 

Anzu took the chance to move where the audience was, and took a good place to look at them. She cheered with them, mentally. But it was alright, since she was also a part of "Trickstar". They could hear her cheers, even when she wasn't physically on stage. Even when she wasn't screaming out loud.

A wave of light sticks could be seen from the stage.  _ They're cheering for Trickstar too _ .

They lifted up their flags, and the concert began. 

  
  



End file.
